Forever
by Memory Rise
Summary: The third and final installment of the Madness trilogy. As war breaks out on DWMA school grounds, Ginger is pulled into a world of memories of when her and her sister Memory first met and everything they went through. As the battle rages on, families reunited moments before are split up by deadly conflict. Though Academy forces are strong, the good guys can't always win.
1. Prologue

Two girls ran down the empty street, ahead of their parents as one dragged the other towards their home.

"Y-you're sure it's okay?" One of them asked. The one leading her laughed and stopped running.

"Yeah! Of course it is! Mommy and Daddy said yes, didn't they?" She said with a kind smile. The first girl let her long dark hair fall in her eyes and bit her lip.

"B-but... I don't even know your name..." She muttered, barely audible over the sounds of the city. The second stopped and turned around, her green eyes bright, kind and cheery. Three things the first couldn't relate to.

"I'm Ginger. What's your name?" The second said, tucking her short red hair behind her ear. The first gripped the ends of her sleeves in her small, pale hands and adverted her eyes.

"Memory." She responded. The second laughed. "That's such a weird name! Hmm... can I call you Mem instead? It's so cute!" She said. The first frowned and looked at her through slightly annoyed hazel eyes.

"Cute is stupid. Don't call me anything cute." She said. The second giggled and took both of the first's hands in hers, squeezing them tight.

"Check it out! We're sisters now! Isn't it awesome, Mem?" She said. The first sighed. "Whatever." She said.

* * *

Ginger's knees weakened and she fell to the ground on her hands and knees. She struggled to look up through a single eye.

"I will... beat you..." She muttered. Mirielle cackled. "Idiot girl, I've already won!" She said. Ginger coughed and grabbed her stomach, the blood from her right eye running hot down her cheek and splattering on the gravel. She felt tears forming in her left. Her body shook weakly and her head ached, but compared to the pain she had suffered throughout the rest of this battle it was nothing. As the Lioness cackled triumphantly, she muttered something inaudible with a shaky breath.


	2. Reunion

**AN: Okay guys, so it's finally here. I know it took forever. Let me just say that as a writer, I believe my writing style has matured extremely over the course of the past year or two. And I have you guys to thank, frankly. You're all awesome for being there with me this whole time, and I consider you all my friends. I know I sound pretty dumb right now, but I have to get that out. Just a warning, this last story is going to be a lot deeper and heavier than the last two in the trilogy, so hold on to your hats. Soul Eater is a pretty dark and creepy anime at times, and I plan to make this fanfic match that. So with that, I give you the first chapter of Forever. Because the last was a prologue, even though it was really unclear.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

Ginger ran through the crowd in search of the person she missed the most. She pushed past her fellow students and their families, her eyes frantically scanning the crowd for a familiar face. Then she saw it. A tall, thin but strong figure with spiky reddish-brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. She smiled and sprinted towards it, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jimmi!" She cried. He turned around just in time to catch Ginger as she leapt into his arms. He took a second to recognize her, as her face was pressed against his chest, but then smiled and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"Bright Eyes..." He muttered into her hair. She sobbed into his purple shirt and gripped the back of it.

* * *

Mem sighed. She hated the cheeriness in the air. It made her seem more depressing than usual. She sat on the curb and waited for Ginger to return with her brother. The second the smoke cleared, the students rushed out of the cramped underground city of Furthem and headed for Death City. Of course, families had flown into the city to make sure their children, who had been attending the school, came home safe. The story about the missing students and staff of DWMA had spread worldwide, and had attracted the attention of plenty news stations, so reporters from various countries were walking around with camera guys, hoping to get a good shot of the crying families.

She just didn't get it. What was the big fuss? Then again, Mem hadn't had a real family for almost all of her life. But she still got what family was. What it meant. She had Ginger to thank for that.

* * *

"Ginger! Ginger, where are-" Soul stopped dead in his tracks. He watched as Ginger and her brother held each other tight, laughing and crying together. They hadn't yet noticed his presence, though.

His mind screamed for him to turn the other way, but his legs refused to budge. He had been avoiding Jimmi this whole time, for fear he would take his anger out on him. He clenched and unclenched his fists, but besides that he couldn't manage any other movement. Suddenly, Jimmi looked up from his sister and caught sight of Soul.

Soul did some quick thinking and took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let Ginger get kidnapped, and I'm sorry I didn't have the balls to face you until now. It was totally uncool of me and I promise that from now on I will protect your sister with my life. So please, forgive me. If you didn't let me see Ginger anymore I don't know what I'd do, she means everything to me." He said, the words flowing out of him faster than he could think them up. When he was finished, he waited anxiously for a response. Jimmi let his hair fall in his eyes and took a shaky breath.

He lifted his hand in the air, clenched it into a fist, and used it to strike Soul across the face.

A dead silence fell among the people nearby. Soul staggered back a few steps, but tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. Jimmi stood over him, angst and fury in his green eyes.

"You amost get my sister killed, then disappear for almost a month so you don't have to talk to me. And now you expect me to forgive you?" He said in a low voice. Soul winced and ran his hand softly over his cheek. "I... I'm sorry..." He mumbled. Jimmi's eyes burned angrier and his cheeks flushed with rage.

"I already heard you say sorry, idiot! I want you to leave my family alone!" He shouted. Soul didn't respond, he didn't know how to. Of course, this frustrated Jimmi even more.

"_I'll kill you!_" He exclaimed, lunging at Soul. He pulled him off the ground and shot a sharp jab into his gut. Soul brought his arms up in front of his face protectively and spat blood out through his teeth. Jimmi brought his elbow down hard on his shoulder and shoved him back to the ground.

"Oh my Death, Jimmi! Stop, please!" Cried Ginger, who had been frozen in shock moments before. She ran over to her brother and tried to separate him from Soul. In a fit of rage, Jimmi brought his hand back to shove her away, but clipped her cheek. She fell to the ground with a small yelp. Everything seemed to stop the moment she hit the pavement.

Jimmi let go of Soul to face his sister. "Ginger..." He said, crouching down to help his sister. She swatted his had away and stood up.

"Just... don't touch me. Soul was about to risk his life to save me, just so you know. Next time learn the whole story before you start throwing punches." She said. She walked over to Soul, who was on the ground, and helped him to stand up. She placed his arm over her shoulder and gripped his waist. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as they passed through it. Jimmi watched as the gap closed and his sister disappeared.

**AN: Ooh, family drama! So I wrote this on my mum's iPad mini and it's still on there and I had to retype it and I didn't remember ****everything. So yeah, this isn't as good as I wanted it to be. But still, more to come! Read and review, please! Byee!**

**-TRG**


	3. Amnesia

**AN: AAAAAAHH GUESS WHO JUST GOT BACK FROM OTAKOOOOON which btw is an anime convention near where I live! OMG IT WAS SO AWESOME I GOT TO HUG THREE SOULS! One of them got all freaked out because I kinda sorta accidentally inhaled deeply with my face against his chest and he just sorta backed off awkwardly and I turned red as a tomato. Then another one I did the same thing but he laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek! I GOT KISSED BY SOUL! EAT YOUR HEART OUT, FANGIRLS!**

**Anyhoo, I'll tell you more about my adventures at Otakon later! I GOTZ SOME WRITING TO DO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Amnesia**

I open my eyes and inhale deeply. I instantly regret it as dust fills my mouth and I bolt up in a hacking, spitting fit. After my throat is mostly cleared, (but still a bit scratchy) I look around to find that I'm surrounded by a cloud of dust. I sigh and flop back on the ground. Not this again...

Then I hear a loud BANG sounding from my left. I sit back up, listening carefully for another. Then I hear screaming from the same direction. I stand up, dust myself off, and head towards the noises. I find nothing, though. More battle sounds start sounding from all around me. What is going on?

I keep walking through the cloud of dust in search of an answer. Where the hell am I?

As I'm about to start calling for help or assistance I trip over something and fall on my face. When I land dirt fills my mouth and I sputter and hack again until only the bitter taste remains on my tongue.

I look back to see what I tripped over and see a body, somebody lying face down. I kneel next to them and flip them over, gasping when I recognize the face.

"Shit, Mem!" I exclaim, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them back and forth.

"Come on, don't die on me...!" I desperately check her pulse. She's still breathing. I breath a sigh of relief.

"Thank Lord Death..." I mutter. I stand up again and look her up and down. Her black hoodie is ripped and her right pant leg has been torn off from mid thigh down. What was she doing...?

"Well I guess I should wake her up." I mutter to no one in particular, dropping back down to my knees.

I push up her hoodie and shirt so I can pinch her in that one spot on her side that always wakes her up. I dig my thumb and pointer nails into the pale skin and pinch hard.

She yelps and quickly recoils into a ball. When she sees me staring at her she clears her throat and crosses her arms, letting her legs sink back to the ground. I shake my head and stand up.

"Where are we?" She asks. I dust myself off.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. And why are your clothes all ripped up?" I say. She looks down at herself for a second, then back up at me.

"I dunno... A second ago I was sitting on the curb, wasn't I?" She says. I blink.

"The last thing I remember is Jimmi punching Soul."

"Whoa... Jimmi punched Soul?"

"Yeah. And kinda sorta kicked his butt."

"Aww, I would've wanted to see that..."

"MEM!"

"What?"

Before I can scold her, somebody comes flying out of the dust cloud, missing Mem by a few feet. It's a girl, wearing one of the various DWMA uniforms. She has light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and side bangs. She grunts and begings to push herself back up without noticing us, her blue eyes burning with determination.

She stands completely and runs back the same direction she came from.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Her war cry I suppose. When she dissappears I turn back to Mem.

"What was that all about?" She wonders aloud. I shrug and take a couple steps toward her, holding my hand out to her. She slaps her hand against mine, but before I can pull her up my vision fades to white.

Lightning sliced through the pitch-black sky as rain pelted the small New York house.

"One... two... three... four," thunder cracked, shaking the entire house as Mem reached her fourth count. She blinked.

"Four miles away."

Meanwhile, her sister, Ginger, cowered in the very back corner of her closet. She had her hands clasped over her ears. Her eyes were squeezed shut in fear and her whole body shook with it as well. Mem curiously walked over to the closest.

Another bot of lighting lit up the room for a split second.

"One... two... three..."

BOOM.

Ginger squealed in terror.

"Three more miles."

Ginger slowly glanced up at her. Mem stared back down at her with a blank expression.

"Why are you afraid?" She asked. Ginger shook her head, but didn't respond verbally. Mem tilted her head and squatted next to the fragile girl. She picked up a piece of her soft auburn hair and twirled it around her finger.

"St-stop that!" Ginger said in a shaky voice. Mem dropped the piece of hair and hugged her knees.

"Why are you afraid?" She asked again. Ginger swallowed.

"Why aren't you?" She retorted, sounding unsure. Thought her words were strong her voice was weak and small.

"Because it doesn't make sense. The noises and lights aren't going to hurt you. So why be afraid?" She said. Ginger looked up at her slowly.

"But... but it's loud... and scary!" She said. Mem stood and held her hand out to Ginger.

"I'll show you my secret spot if you really are afraid." She said. Ginger looked up at her.

"Secret... spot?" She asked. Thunder and lightning cracked at the same time. Ginger jumped and fell forward, wrapping her arms around her sisters leg.

"It's here." Mem said softly, starung straight ahead. PShe looked back down at Ginger.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked. Ginger gulped and slowly, timidly slid her shaky hand in Mem's.

I blink as the light fades away.

"What the hell was that?" Mem asks. I shake my head as I pull her off the ground.

"I don't know... did you see the same thing I did? About the thunderstorm and the secret spot?" I ask. She nods and dusts herself off.

"Yeah... that was when we were really little..." She says. I take a deep breath.

"Well for now we need to find out what the hell is going on," I start to head in the direction the girl from earlier ran towards.

"Oh, yeah!" Mem says, jogging to catch up with me.

**AN: Okay I know this took forever. And by the way Otakon was like a month ago so yeah. BUT ANYWAY I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Read and review, please! Byee!**

**-TRG**


End file.
